Pickles
by Squirrelsareevil55
Summary: Hermione, not being able to sleep, decides to go read a book, and finds Ron asleep in the Common Room. When he wakes up what do they talk about? Pickles of course! One-shot.


**A/N: Just a short One shot about pickles! I was thinking one night about how strange pickles are and decided to write this!**

**Pickles**

I had been tossing and turning all night. Whether it was the howl of the wind outside or someone talking in their sleep, I just couldn't fall back asleep. Maybe I should just try to read a book.

As I walked downstairs with my copy of Wizarding Wizzes in Society I heard someone snoring-rather loudly.

I peeked around the corner and saw a mess of red hair flopped down on a table. I knew that flame of red hair. It was Ron. I walked up to him and saw a piece of parchment with words scratched out here and there. I should probably wake him up. It was getting pretty late and if he wanted to finish the essay he claimed to have already finished writing hours ago he'd need to get up soon.

"Ron. Ron, wake up!"

"M-mum, lemme sleep a lil' longer k?" He mumbled.

"Ronald, I am not your mum!" He jerked his head up, the piece of parchment stuck to his face.

"Bloody hell 'mione! What are you doing in my room this late at night?"

"First of all Ron," I began as I grabbed the piece of parchment. "We're not in your room. Secondly, you told me you had already finished your Charm's essay!"

"I-I did. You see uh, this is my Potion's essay."

"Honestly Ron! Don't you care at all whether you get a decent grade on your O.W.L.'s? You should have already finished this and should instead be studying!"

"Right you are Hermione. So do you think you could, I dunno, maybe finish it for me? Please?"

Of course I couldn't say no when he was looking at me with those eyes.

"Fine, fine. I can't sleep anyways."

"Thanks 'Mione." He then started to sit back in his chair while I started writing about the effects of a Calming Draught on hysterical students and whether or not it should be used or rather let the student themselves brew the potion in order to learn the more practical approach. He hadn't gotten very far, and what he had done was smudged and illegible.

"Hey 'mione? You know what I fancy right now? A pickle."

"Mmm, why a pickle?"

"Well they're the perfect vegetable."

"I guess they're- wait pickles are fruits."

"No they are not. They're vegetables."

"And how exactly do you get that Ron? I mean they're really just cucumbers, therefore, fruits."

"Well they're all green and soaked in vinegar, so I mean, I guess you could say it's kind of like the vinegar turned them evil and they've crossed to the vegetable side."

"Oh, I guess that's a…imaginative way of thinking about it."

"Yeah, I mean I never liked vegetables when I was little. They're all bitter tasting. Fruit is sweet though. I'd wanna be a fruit-unless I was a pickle of course."

"Did you get much sleep Ron?"

"Eh? I guess not much."

"Maybe you should just go up to bed."

"No, no. I like talking to you. You're a good listener."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Yes well anyway, you know those pickles that are all wavy? Kind of like a crisp but you don't get them often. I mean they're not like Dill pickles. A bit soggy though yeah?"

"Ron, why don't you just go up to bed and I'll finish this up."

"Okay 'Mione. Goodnight." He started to get up and leave but hesitated and turned around. What he did next left me more questioning about then his whole pickle lecture. He kissed me on the cheek and then left without a word.

I got up early the next morning. I had left Ron's finished essay on the table. The Great Hall was relatively empty. Harry came down with Ron a little while later. I ate breakfast in silence while Harry and Ron talked about Umbridge. I had thought maybe the kiss had meant something but apparently I was wrong. Ron hadn't mentioned a thing.

"So anyways, I woke up and remembered my Potion's essay was due today, and when I went downstairs it was already finished. I have to say it's some of my best work," Ron boasted.

So he didn't remember. Not a thing.

"We should probably get going." Harry said.

"But I didn't get to finish my breakfast!" Ron whined.

"We're going to be late Ron, just wait 'til lunch."

"Fine, fine. I wonder what we're going to have. I have a strange hankering for pickles. Ah, yes pickles. The evil vegetable you know Hermione."

"Yes, Ronald, I know."

**A/N: Poor Hermione! :(**


End file.
